In a point-to-point bus topology, such as a serial interconnect, some devices may act as host devices that provide data while other devices may act as clients that receive data from one or more of the host devices. However, conventional external busses such as a universal serial bus (“USB”) maintain a strict host-to-client relationship that allows communication between a host and a client but prevents communication between peers. Accordingly a host cannot communicate directly with another host and a client cannot communicate directly with another client.
A USB On-The-Go (“OTG”) specification allows communication between two client devices. The two client devices communicate over a USB OTG cable which includes two different plug configurations (i.e. mini-A and mini-B). The client device to which the mini-A plug is coupled acts as a host and the client device to which the mini-B plug is coupled acts as a client. However, the USB OTG specification does not allow communication between two host devices.